Some Nights Nelena One Shot
by JaylorAlways
Summary: "Selena, this is Nick, Joe's brother." Taylor introduced this brown curly head boy in the club. "Hi.." I faked a smile, honestly, I didn't want to be here. I was dragged here by Taylor. "Hey.." The guy, Nick, rose his eyebrows. "Were you forced by your own will to come here too?" The stranger asked. I nodded, a little relieved I wasn't the only one who was forced to come.


"Selena, this is Nick, Joe's brother." My best friend, Taylor introduced this brown curly head boy in the club. "Hi.." I faked a smile, honestly, I didn't want to be here. I was dragged here by Taylor. Thanks bitch. "Hey.." The guy, Nick, rose his eyebrows. "Come on Joe, lets go dance." Taylor pulled her boyfriend away. "Were you forced by your own will to come here too?" The stranger asked. I nodded, a little relieved I wasn't the only one who didn't want to come to this place. "Want a drink?" Nick offered. Hesitantly, I accepted. I hated drinking, Taylor always says I go wild and then in the morning I am way hungover. We sat at the bar stools, and I noticed in the light he was one hell of attractive man. Shit, what the hell is he going to do when he sees I'm an ugly Wilda beast. I took a sip of the random drink I had in front of me. I gazed around the room and saw all these people dancing. There I was the buzz kill, sitting with the hottest guy I've ever seen who has no choice to hang out with me because he doesn't want to be rude because I'm his brother's girlfriend's best friend. Exciting, right? "Well, you want to ditch this place? I know Taylor and Joe are just going to leave and have sex, so there no point in staying." He spoke the words out of my mouth. "Sure." I shrugged. I bet he's going to make a run for it when we get outside so then I'll be stuck with Taylor and Joe who will be flirting in the car on the way home. The music faded as I followed him to where ever his car was. Nope, he didn't run, he just opened the door for me. I smirked and entered his old fashion, beat up truck. I looked around the tiny truck and saw him start the truck. "So...how do you know Taylor?" He tried starting the conversation to eliminate the awkward silence. "I've known Taylor since I moved here, which was 2 years ago." I relaxed as I watched the club disappear, "how do you know Joe?" I chuckled at my own joke and watch him chime in on the laughter. "Truth is, we found him on the side of the rode, he was about 6 and he just stayed, it was nice and quiet till he came around, you know being an only child." He sarcastically replied to my cheesy joke, and I laughed at his. '"You brother is a real pain in the neck though, he always calls Taylor right when Taylor and I are hanging out, and they talk for hours." I spoke my mind. "I know how you feel, I'm there when he calls." A smirk formed upon his face. "I swear they're crazy..." I sighed heavily and turned on the radio. "Most nights...I don't know anymore." The song, some nights started to play, and I started singing. I heard laughter to the left of me and I shot a glare. "Your just jealous I'm an amazing singer." I joked. "I sure am." He spoke in a sarcastic tone. "Asshole..." I said under my breath and left a smirk on my mouth. "Heard that." Nick retorted. "Good." I snickered. We drove some more, and I realized I had no idea where the fuck we were going, but I didn't care at this point.

The next thing I knew, I was at Nick's apartment, dialing Taylor's cellphone. I was fine, but I wanted to make sure she was. No answer. "They must be having sex, no answer." I tossed my phone on his sofa. "Want anything?" He offered. I shook my head. I looked around on the walls, mostly the pictures. There was a bunch. I felt him stand beside me. "You like pictures?" I giggled. "Yes. I do." He replied. I smirked and rolled my pupils. "What was that for?" He said defended. "Nothing." I laughed. He nudged me,not expecting it, I ended up on the ground. "Thanks douche." I said, leaning on my hands trying to get up. "Sorry," He offered his hand to help me up. I clutched his hands and tugged on it, ending up on my feet again. I immediately pushed him down. "Oops." I laughed. I was knocked on my feet again and shot a death glare at Nick. "You did not just do that." I squinted my eyes. "But I did." He snickered. I climbed over to him, as he laid on his back on the hardwood floor. I pinned him down with all the power I could, "I already hate you." I laughed at the rude remark I made. He flipped me over, as he pinned me down. "Funny. Cause I honestly, don't hate you." Nick chuckled. "HA HA! Just get off me." I tried with my strength to get him off. "Not until you say that Nick Is the hottest guy you've ever laid eyes on and you want to have sex with him." He laughed harder. "Nick is the Ugliest Guy I've ever laid eyes on and I never want to have sex with him." I laughed at the twisted words that came out of my mouth. "I can stay like this all night." He teased. I shrugged and waited, for about 1 minute till my impatient self kicked in. "GET OFF!" I screamed. "Say it." He laughed. "FINE! Nick is the hottest guy I've ever laid eyes on and I want to have sex with him." I escaped out of my mouth. We had a brief moment of silence till I felt his lips on to mine.

Thought I'd change it up by doing Nelena instead of Jaylor. Request other couples to do. (Don't Worry Jaylor Fans, I'll still be doing Jaylor :D)


End file.
